Buffy vs The Television Multiverse
by Forever aPwn
Summary: While fighting a Meta-Demon, things get a little different and a lot crazy for Buffy, Willow, Xander and Dawn. Crossover with lots of things, but nothing that will alienate people if they don't watch the show.
1. Prologue

I don't own this, blah blah, Joss Whedon's creations, blah blah. Now let's get on with some goddamn stories.

_Okay, so we all know the theory that there are an infinite number of parallel universes, connected by a strange link. Well, you probably haven't heard that before, but you have now so it's OK. So, what if every television show is a different universe? They all follow their own laws and rules, who's to say they aren't? In this story, Buffy, Xander, Willow and Dawn are chasing a Meta-Demon, but its unique power sends them hurtling through-what else?-The Television Multiverse._

_The Prologue will take place in the Buffy universe, but all other parts will take place in different shows. So yeah, sorry for the lack of dialogue from the main characters in this prologue, but don't worry. We're gonna get some real dialogue going, and maybe some of your favourite characters will make appearances too!_

**Prologue**

THUMP. Ow. She lifted her small frame from the grass and continued running, determined to catch up with the other three, who were already about ten metres ahead. The large shadow in front of them was fast, very fast-but not many rivalled the speed of the Slayer, and this one wasn't much different. Dawn, Willow and Xander fell back as Buffy sprinted up to the beast and jumped onto its spiny back. It slowed down, and started to hit it's own back in attempts to knock her off. She grabbed its neck and tried twisting, but the skin was touch as stone, and it wouldn't budge. Although she had the advantage, there wasn't much she could do, so everyone else stepped in. Xander stood in front of the beast and teased it to hit him. It fell for it, and it swung its gigantic hammer-like arms in his general direction. The young man ducked out of the way, leaving the creature's odd breathing pores on it's sides open. Willow jammed a knife into the fleshy pore, and the creature roared. Without warning, it jumped into the air and back-slammed the ground, crushing 3 of Buffy's limbs and almost breaking her spine-but, c'mon, she was the slayer. She'd been through worse.

"Foolish people!" It roared. Everyone was too taken aback to act, frozen stiff at the sight of the Meta-Demon talking. "If you'd have just let me be, this wouldn't have happened. I was just trying to eat, for R'yleh's* sake!"

"Yeah, trying to eat the customer's at Jim's Bakery!"

"I was _trying _to eat the bakery. Do you know how long it's been since I've eaten? FIFTEEN HUNDRED YEARS!" If there was any shred of control in his mind, it was gone now. "BUT NOW, I HAVE TO DO THIS, BECAUSE YOU YOUNGLINGS WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!" He slammed his brick-like hand onto the wall of the nearest house, cracking the plaster. Light began to shine through the cracks, a light green, followed by a blood red, and finally, pure white as the wall fell through and revealed a swirling portal. The Meta-Demon was sucked into the blinding light, but the vacuum grew and grew; trees were uprooted, cars flew, streetlamps fell. The four figures were almost instantly sucked in by the swirling vortex, screams and all.

Dawn's head rose a centimetre or two. Everything was colourful, vibrant…cartoonish. Dawn blacked out, but before she did, she heard an odd wooping sound and what sounded like lobster claws clicking.


	2. Futurama

_So I don't own the Buffy characters or settings, which belong to some guy called Joss Whedon, nor do I own The characters or setting of Futurama, which belong to Mett Groening. Do I have to do this every time? Because it's going to get annoying._

**Part One: Buffy vs. Futurama**

"Good News, Everyone!" Were the first words Xander heard when he regained consciousness. He felt tired, beat up, and most of all, hungry. "Dr. Zoidberg found four unconscious Dimension hoppers!" Who the hell was Dr. Zoidberg? He was scared to open his eyes, might a Meta-Demon scratch them out.

"Professor, you've really got to understand the definition of 'good news'". Xander chuckled at the female voice. That was pretty good.

"That one's awake!" Uh-Oh. He opened his eyes, and then closed them again due to sheer confusion. Everything was a cartoon, drawn, not real, without explanation, and he had caught a glimpse at a spaceship, so he was pretty sure he wasn't in his time. He opened his eyes again, and realised he was on the top of a pile consisting of bodies, and his hand was on an unfortunate place on a woman's chest.

"Hey!" He jumped up and rubbed the back of his head with the hand. He looked back at the pile and realised; it was Buffy, Willow and Dawn. "Okay, do you mind if I get my friends awake, because, I'm going to be honest, I am freaked out beyond recognition, and I'm just gonna-WAKE UP, BUFFY!" He shook the blonde's shoulders. She groaned.

"Huh? Wass goin' on? Whereza Meta-Deron…" She, too, opened her eyes and shut them again due to confusion. "Xander…I'm gonna ask this once…why does your face lack definition?" He put his fingers to his face and realised they were smooth as silk, without wrinkle, scar-or even depth.

"Buffy, you might not believe it, but…We've been transported inside a cartoon."

"Oh, I can believe that." She opened her eyes again, which caught gaze of her surroundings. "Or maybe not."

A few minutes later, all four of them were conscious and gorging on a strange substance-It was food, but not like they knew it. They barely got out a word a minutes as they ate the odd green substance.

"So…We were fighting…A…"

"Meta-Demon, when he…"

"Opened up…Some kind of portal…"

"And…He must have trans…ported us to here."

"Hmm, your story sounds believable…" The professor reached to his wrinkly chin and caressed it, as if scratching a beard and pondering.

"But didn't they say _demon? _Demon's don't' exist, you old coot!" Bender, a six-foot tall robot that looked like a tin can mixed with a pepper grinder, spoke up.

"Don't be so closed minded, you ninny! They're from a different universe; anything can happen in a different universe!"

Dawn stopped eating the jelly-like food and chirped in. "Yeah and where we're from, Robots are much better." Bender twisted round and picked up Dawn's metal serving plate. "Oh yeah? Well can your robots do this?" He tipped the 'food' from the tray and bent his arms, putting all his weight into bending the plate. It didn't move.

"Professor! What's this crap made from?"

"Uhh, Dolomite." Bender's eyes drooped as his point went unproven.

"Aww…Well then…HMPH!" He threw it out the window.

Willow raised her head. "What is this stuff? It tastes good!"

"Soylent Green." Fry chimed. "It's people!" The four visitors raised their heads and looked at him.

"What do you mean, it's 'people'?" Buffy raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, it's people. Made from people." Xander stood up and ran for the bathroom.

"So, you need to get back to your universe?" The group was in the professor's laboratory.

"Well, it's not like we wanna stay here." Buffy's statement made the entire Planet Express crew go 'Oh.' "It's not like I don't like you, just…I'd rather go back to a place where lobster-men only appear every year or so. Mr Zoidberg ran out of the room, crying. The rest of them nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'm afraid we can't guarantee this'll send you back." He handed them a small, electronic device that only had one button on it that said 'Hop'. "I made this device years ago, back in my Dimension Hopping days. The device is old, though. You'll have to find a power source for it when you get to a new universe.

"But where do we find the-"

"Oh you'll find it. They always find it."

The four companions sat on a floating bench, watching floating cars float by.

"Well, this is a fine mess we've gotten ourselves into." Xander said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, but it's nothing we can't get out of. Right, Buffy?" Willow turned to the definitionless Buffy, not sure if she was mad or just bored.

"Right. We just need to keep finding the power source.

"How long are we going to be doing this?" Dawn's eyes were wide-That meant she was asking a question! Willow was getting the hang of it.

"Who knows? Willow can't use her magic, I've got no slayer powers…I guess we're just gonna have to go wherever the Multiverse takes us."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Xander held onto the tree women and pushed the button, sending them on the most epicest epic of all time.


End file.
